Screenplay from Kite Runner
by blackrosewithreddewdrops
Summary: Two scenes from Kite Runner that I put into a screenplay this was performed by myself and two other people. I played Soraya.


"Kite Runner"

by

Emily Stachowiak

Johnny Navarro

Diego

1234 Your Street

City, State ZIP Code

Telephone Number

FAde In:

rahim khan is talking to amir on the phone

Amir is standing by a table with the phone to his ear.

Amir

Hello?

Rahim Khan

(coughs before replying and speaking with a raspy voice) Amir-jan?

Amir

Yes… who is this?

Rahim Khan

Rahim Khan. You must return to your home.

Amir

Why?!? What has happened? Are you alright?

Rahim Khan

I'm fine. (Laughs then coughs a few more times) I just want you to know there is a way to be good again.

Rahim Khan hangs up the phone and Amir places the phone on the table and stares at it for a few seconds. The sound of the television suddenly alerts Amir back to the real world. He turns to see Soraya, his wife, on the couch with their dog Aflatoon lying on top of her.

Soraya

You look pale Amir.

Soraya looking concerned mutes the television and stops grading her papers that are sitting on her lap. Her feet are under the pillows on the couch.

Soraya

You look pale.

Soraya places the stack of papers on the table behind her.

Amir

I have to go to Pakistan

Soraya

Pakistan?

Soraya is now standing up. Aflatoon is still lying on the couch.

Amir

Rahim Khan is very sick.

Soraya

Kaka's old business partner?

Amir

Nods

Soraya

Oh. I'm so sorry Amir.

Amir

We used to be close, when I was a kid, he was the first grown-up I ever thought of as a friend.

Soraya

I remember you telling me that, How long will you be gone?

Amir

I don't know. He wants to see me.

Soraya

Is it…

Amir

Yes, it's safe. I'll be all right, Soraya. I'm going for a walk.

Soraya

Should I go with you?

Amir

Nay, I'd rather be alone.

A little while later

Amir is talking to Rahim Khan in Pakistan.

Amir

How did you find me?

Rahim Khan

It's not difficult to find people in America. I bought a map of the U.S. and called up information for cities in Northern California. It's wonderfully strange to see you as a grown man.

Amir

Baba didn't get the chance to tell you but I got married fifteen years ago.

Rahim khan

You are married? To whom?

Amir

Her name is Soraya Taheri.

Rahim Khan

Taheri…whose daughter is she?

Amir

General Taheri's

rahim Khan

Oh, yes, I remember now. Isn't General Taheri married to Sharif jan's sister? What was her name…

Amir

Jamila jan.

Rahim Khan

Balay? I knew Sharif jan in Kabul, long time ago. Before he moved to America.

Amir

He's been working for the INS for years, handles a lot of Afghan cases.

rahim khan

Haiiii, do you and Soraya jan have childrena?

amir

Nay

Rahim khan

Oh

The two talk about a few topics and then the conversation turns to the Taliban.

Amir

Is it as bad as I hear?

RAHIM KHAN

NAY, it's worse. Much worse, they don't let you be human.

Points to a scar above his right eye cutting a crooked path through his eyebrow.

I was at a soccer game in Ghazi Stadium in 1998. Kabul against Mazar-i-Sharif, I think, and by the way the players weren't allowed to wear shorts. Indecent exposure I guess. Anyway, Kabul scored a goal and the man next to me cheered loudly. Suddenly this young bearded fellow who was patrolling the aisles, eighteen years old at the most by the look of him, he walked up to me and struck me on the forehead with the butt of his Kalashnikov. 'Do that again and I'll cut out your tongue, you old donkey!' he said. I was old enough to be his grandfather and I was sitting there, blood gushing down my face, apologizing to that son of a dog.

The two talk about more things and the conversation turns to Kabul.

Rahim khan

If you went from the Shar-eNau section to Kerteh-Parwan to buy a carpet, you risked getting shot by a sniper or getting blown up by a rocket—if you got past all the checkpoints, that was. You practically needed a vise to go from one neighborhood to the other. So people just stayed put, prayed the next rocket wouldn't hit their home.

Amir

Why didn't you leave?

rahim khan

Kabul was my home. It still is. Remember that street that went from your house to the Qishla, the military barracks next to Istiqlal School?

Amir

Yes?

rahim khan

When the Taliban rolled in and kicked the Alliance out of Kabul, I actually dance on that streat, and believe me, I wasn't alone. People were celebrating Chaman, at Deh-Mazang, greeting the Taliban in the streets, climbing their tanks and posing for pictures with them. People were so tired of the constant fighting, tired of the rockets, the gunfire, the explosions, tired of watching Gulbuddin and his cohorts firing on anything that moved. The Alliance did more damage to Kabul that the Shorawi. They destroyed your father's orphanage, did you know that?

Amir

Why? Why would they destroy an orphanage?

Rahim Khan

Collateral damage, You don't want to know, Amir jan, what it was like sifting through the rubble of that orphanage. There were body parts of children…

FAde Out:

The End


End file.
